Dumb Question
by NeutralStripes
Summary: Lynn hates it when she finds out that Lincoln is growing up quicker than she is (Cringe).


Every day is a sports-filled day for Lynn Loud. The problem is finding someone that can keep up with her. She believed that with nine sisters there would be at least one that can endure her brutal routine, but they complained, saying that they weren't really into sports or too young to keep up with her amazing stamina.

When Lincoln had managed to keep up with here, even though he lacked the endurance and strength of his older sister, Lynn had finally found _the_ _one_. A silent agreement was made, which Lincoln had no say in, that when Lynn needed a sports buddy, Lincoln would be the one to help.

It became natural that Lynn would pull Lincoln out of his daily routine and drag him into one of her crazy, random sports. It's been this way for four years now.

This day was no different. Lynn carried with her a baseball, catching gloves, and a wooden bat. She made her way to Lincoln's room while whistling a catchy tune. She barged into his room with great confidence and a bright smile.

"You ready partner?" Her voice boomed with joy. " We're gonna play some-"

Lynn stopped in her track and dropped her equipment when she processed the spectacle in front of her.

Lincoln laid out on his bed with a familiar girl on top of him. Ronnie Anne had her hands on his flat chest while Lincoln had his on her butt, gently squeezing. Ronnie Anne was seated on Lincoln's laps, her behind grinding on Lincoln's crotch while his pants were down, leaving his underwear visible. The couple had a crimson glow on their faces with the unexpected intrusion.

A minute went by with complete silence with the couple looking a Lynn with eyes the size of dinner plates. Ronnie Anne suddenly shrieked and covered herself with Lincoln's bed covers, even though she was completed clothed. The tension began to spread.

Lincoln got up and sat on his bed. He began to rub the back of his neck roughly. He cleared his throat. "L-Lynn, what are you doing here?"

Lynn slapped herself mentally out of her stupor. She cleared her throat, as well, and decided to not make eye contact with either of them. Her hands shut tightly in balled fists.

"Well, I was looking for you so we can, you know, do our daily routine," Lynn turned her focus to Ronnie Anne, who covered herself completely, looking like a ghost. "But I didn't know we had guests over."

"Oh, r-right." Lincoln used his pillow to cover the lower part of his body. "I invited her over. S-she needed help with her homework, so I decided to help her."

"Umm… okay?" Lynn waited for him to continue.

Lincoln looked hesitant. His eyes navigated over to his desk and focused on a random item. "As you can s-see, we kind of got... distracted."

"Right." Lynn swiftly collected all the dropped equipment and took a long, awkward step outside his room. She grabbed the doorknob and began to close it. "Umm, sorry

for… you know." Lynn shut the door behind her and bolted to her room.

Lincoln heard the loud slam of her door echo in his ears. He let out a sigh and hung his head. He looked over to Ronnie Anne, still beneath the covers.

"She's gone, you know." Lincoln humored her.

"Shut up" was the muffled answer that came from the covers. This made the white haired boy chuckled.

"You know, now that I think about it, I probably should've locked the door," Lincoln said, trying to make light of the moment. An agonizing groan escaped from Ronnie Anne. Deadly silence reigned over the two. Lincoln coughed loudly and stared off into space.

"So, you want to start from where we left off?" Lincoln asked innocently.

Ronnie Anne tore off the cover from over her head. Her cheeks were puffed and her eyes stared daggers at Lincoln.

"Are you serious?" She asked. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You know what, let's forget it for know. I feel that there's a whole lack of privacy here, you know, with the ten sisters and stuff."

Ronnie Anne got up from Lincoln's bed. She grabbed her homework from Lincoln's desk and made her way out. "How about we only do _that_ kind of stuff at my place. Since my parents and Bobby are out working most of the time, that leaves the house all to myself." There was a certain charm to her voice that made Lincoln's heart flutter.

A goofy smile stretched across Lincoln's face. "Sounds good to me."

"Right. So now I'm going home to finish my homework and you're going to talk to Lynn about…" She began to point at Lincoln and herself, "this." Lincoln shot up from his bed in complete shock.

"What!" the boy shouted. "Why?"

Ronnie Anne's head was peeking in the room. "Well, I'm no professional, but by the way she ran and slammed her door, I think there's something on her mind and you also have some explaining to do."

"R-right." Was Lincoln's simple response.

"Alright then, see ya later lame-o." She shut the door but was quickly opened again. "Oh! And lift up your pants, will ya?" The door shut again. The sound of the creaking stairs can be heard from his room.

Lincoln stood in his room, alone. He felt a cool breeze pass between his legs. At times like these, he would revel in his privacy and nakedness in his little oasis, but he couldn't help feel his cheeks burn up at the sight of his underwear.

Lynn laid in her bed, pressing her pillow against her burning face. The horrid image of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne was ingrained in the back of her mind. She couldn't believe that she walked in on the couple during their _private_ time. She removed the pillow from her face and placed it behind her head. She looked at the empty ceiling as if time would go by faster the longer she stared.

Lynn recalled a time when a similar situation occurred. She had walked in on Lori and Bobby during their make-out session. She had completely forgotten the reason why she had trespassed into Lori and Leni's room, but it did not matter because all thoughts had left her mind when she saw both of their lips intertwined. A part of her wanted to barf but another awed at the sight.

This time was different, though. She hadn't walked into a heated kiss but rather an intimate moment between Ronnie Anne and Lincoln that would connect the two forever and make them one with the universe (or something like that).

And then a sudden realization hit her. Her younger brother was about to get laid. Here he was getting it on with Ronnie Anne and Lynn can't even find a boyfriend or boy friend. How on earth was her _younger_ brother making his way into adulthood faster than she was? It was infuriating just thinking about it.

She heard her door creak. She let out a sigh. She knew Lincoln would never let her off that easy. It was just like him to push the topic. Lincoln quietly and slowly made his way into her room.

"Lynn?" She heard his soft voice call to her but she closed her eyes shut and feigned sleep. He called her name again and again. "Lynn. Hey, Lynn?" Her irritation began to overpower her fake sleep as he continued calling her name, slightly increasing his volume as he got closer. "Lynn, Lynn… Lynnerino?"

"What?" She shouted with venom on her tongue as she shot up from her bed. She looked deep into Lincoln's eyes. Lincoln had managed to sneak his way to her bedside. He kneeled there, frozen like a deer in the headlight. Then a smile crossed his features.

"Oh great. You're awake." The white haired boy said, forgetting his annoying approach to waking his sister. "We need to talk." He wasted no time.

"Sure. About what?" Lynn slapped herself mentally for asking such a dumb question.

"About what happened back there…" he pointed his thumb at her door, still looking at her. "With me and Ronnie Anne." Lynn's face began to heat up. She was lucky the curtains were drawn or Lincoln would see how red she's gotten.

"Oh, right. _That."_ Lynn straightened out her back. "Look, it's cool, I won't tell anyone. Okay? Just make sure you lock your door next time, you doofus." She let out a forced laugh. Lincoln's shoulders seemed to relax. A smile plastered on his face, now that there was no tense feeling between the two.

"Make sure you knock next time then, you hard head." He countered. Lynn opened her mouth the justify herself but no words came out. Lincoln chuckled at her defeat but Lynn took no offense by it. Lincoln lift himself from the ground and brushed himself off. "Alright. Now that that's done with, I'll just leave you to yourself." Lincoln made his way to his room, but before he could leave the room he heard his name come softly from Lynn. It was a silent request, one that lacked confidence and one that would have easily flown over his head. He turned and faced her, not completely sure if what he heard was real. His brow was raised as he waited for her to continue.

"C-can I ask you something?" She hugged her pillow tightly.

"Um, sure." Lincoln was puzzled. "About what?" He saw Lynn move closer to the wall, clearly making enough space for him on her bed. He accepted her invite and sat. Lynn's brown hair covered her eyes and her grip on the pillow tightened. Lincoln took note of this.

"Lynn?" He called to her but she made no sign of caring. "Are you okay?" Lincoln's concern began to get the best of him. Lincoln tilted and lowered his head to see beneath his sister's brown hair and at her eyes. The room was too dark to make anything out.

"Why her?" Lynn finally spoke.

"Her?" Lincoln reeled back. "You mean Ronnie Anne? What about her?"

"W-why do you trust her so much? I mean, she hated you, didn't she?" Lynn's nails dug into the pillow. "So why were you two going to…" She blatantly hinted at the act that the couple were going to engage in.

Lincoln's cheeks became a crimson hue and his eyes were wide. He looked off at the corner of the ceiling and began to rub the back of his neck. A painful confusion spread across his face.

"S-she's my girlfriend, so, of course I _have_ to trust her." He turned his attention back to Lynn, his face and attitude more serious. "And yes, she did hate me, but I hated her too. Remember, then you guys helped me confront her. Things just kind of hit it off from then on." Lincoln chuckled at the early memory of his girlfriend.

Lynn sat in silence. Lincoln then asked, "Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

His sister shifted uncomfortably. Lynn wasn't good at keeping her emotions bottled up, she learned this when she found out it affected her performance, but she wasn't quite confident in explaining herself.

"I don't like the fact that you're growing up faster than me." Lynn's mouth moved on its own. "I'm the oldest between you and me, so I should be having sex first." Lynn felt disappointed in herself for how that came out.

The room was filled with silence. The atmosphere consisted of some bad vibes. Lynn avoided any eye contact with Lincoln. Meanwhile, he looked at her in disbelief.

"Lynn," Lincoln broke the ice. "I didn't know you really cared about sex." He let out a forced chuckle. " I mean, I thought love was the last thing on your list of things to do. Hell, I thought you loved sports more than boys, that you made me think…"

Lincoln shut his mouth and the silence enveloped the two again like he had never opened his mouth. Lynn's curiosity got the best of her.

"You thought what?" She asked, her grip on the pillow loosening as she leaned towards Lincoln.

"Nothing." He turned away from her.

"Lincoln," Lynn said. The boy slowly turned his gaze back to her. His eyes finally meeting hers. "You thought what?" She said slowly and menacingly.

"I thought," Lincoln shrunk under her intense gaze. "you liked girls." He mumbled his answer, but it was enough for her to hear. There was silence for a minute but then Lynn began to laugh. A combination of snorts and giggles. It was so infectious that Lincoln slowly joined her in her intense laughing. The two rolled around the bed, holding their stomachs.

The two soon stopped to catch a breath once their cheeks began to hurt and their stomach cramped. Lynn and Lincoln had looked at each other with sympathetic eyes and a smile. Lynn was the first to speak. "Sorry that I ruined your moment with Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln sighed. "Don't worry about it. There's always next time."

The two of them chuckled. "At least there's a chance that I might have sex before you know, Right?" Lynn giggled but her brother tensed up.

Lynn noticed. "Right?" She asked again, more as a statement rather than a question. After a silent minute passed, it dawned on Lynn why Lincoln hadn't agreed. "Hell no." She shouted in disbelief. Her rage was overwhelming. Lincoln had shrunk under her fury. He chuckled nervously as Lynn stood on her bed to look down at him.

"With who?" she grabbed him by the collar.

"R-Ronnie Anne." he replied

"When?" She began to shake him back and forth.

"Seven months ago." He managed to answer despite his nausea.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She ceased her violent shaking and pressed her face closely against his.

"I-I didn't feel that it was that important to tell any of you." His hands were up at his sides like he had committed a crime.

Lynn let go of Lincoln's collar and gently laid herself down the bed, defeated. "It's over. You beat me." She mumbled. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling.

Lincoln's brow arched. "Beat you? Beat you in what?" He asked.

"You grew up before I did." She admitted. "I'm supposed to be the oldest and I can't even get a boyfriend, but on the other hand here you are getting laid like it's nothing."

"A boyfriend? Is that what's really bothering you?" Lincoln asked. He chuckled. "It's really not that hard. Just find yourself a nice guy you feel comfortable with and just take him out for lunch or something." Lincoln patted himself on the back. "See? Easy."

"A nice guy I feel comfortable with?" She echoed her younger brother. He nodded.

Lynn trapped herself in a deep concentration. All her life there had been no other boy in her town that would deal with her extreme sports like her brother did, no other that could keep up with her like her brother did, no other that she felt more comfortable with than with her brother.

Whenever she was feeling down, he would be there to cheer her up. Lincoln was the one that made her laugh the most, with his silly jokes and even sillier antics. He was the one boy -if not- then the only boy that Lynn liked the most, with his quick thinking and charismatic attitude.

Then a sudden realization hit her. Lincoln was _the one_. Not just a sports buddy but the one person she loved the most. She gasped. "It's you." Her eyes shimmered as she looked at Lincoln.

"What?" The white haired boy said with a deadpan face.

"How could've I not see it before?." She leaned towards him. Lincoln began to feel uneasy. He leaned back, trying to keep his sister at a distance. "Can't you see, Lincoln. You're everything I've ever wanted in a boyfriend." Lynn's wide smile was intimidating as she leaned closer and closer to Lincoln.

The boy had been pinned on the bed with Lynn on top, her hands holding his in place. Lincoln's mouth had grown dry, leaving him unable to protest. The two gazed into each other's eyes, staying in their position in complete silence. Lynn moved her face closer to his. Her fallen brands of hair brushed gently against his skin. Lincoln could feel Lynn's breath close to his. "I love you, Lincoln." She said softly.

Her eyes closed and her lips pursed. "Lynn, w-wait." Lincoln managed to say, his voice shaky and raspy. He was a second too late. Lincoln could feel Lynn's soft, warm lips press against his. She moaned in his mouth from the tender kiss. Lynn's tongue crept into Lincoln's mouth and began to explore. Lincoln's teeth separated on its own, inviting Lynn to explore further. Lincoln began to squirm but managed to make Lynn moan again.

Lincoln could feel Lynn's bottom rub against his crotch. He summoned every effort in his body to not get a hard on. She took notice of his little weakness and instantly exploited it. She pulled away from Lincoln and began to move her rump back and forth, slowly. Lynn bit her lower lip. Lincoln's struggle was visible and it only encouraged her.

"Lynn, s-stop. Please." Lincoln begged but his words fell on deaf ears as his pleas were ignored. Lynn continued her grinding, increasing her speed, eager to see a reaction from her brother.

Lynn quickly lets go of Lincoln's hand, just to take off her jersey and then pin his hands down again. Lincoln barely had any time to react. All he knew was that Lynn had managed to swiftly remove her shirt in under a second, leaving her in her white bra.

"Lynn." The white haired boy called to her. "Stop. You know I'm with Ronnie Anne." Lincoln closed his eyes and faced away from the pair of breasts in front of him

"To hell with Ronnie Anne. I need you, Lincoln." Bringing up his girlfriend had turned out to be a mistake. Lynn pressed her chest against Lincoln's face. Lincoln's hot breath tickled Lynn's skin. She moaned and instinctively pressed her breasts deeper into his face.

Drool ran down the side of Lynn's mouth. The temperature in the room began to rise as she felt her body heat up. A certain part of her body was itching for attention. She pulled her chest away from Lincoln. The two looked at each other in silence, both breathing heavily, their cheeks burning through their skin. She broke eye contact to look at Lincoln's crotch. The erect part had managed to pitch a tent in his pants and it was pressing tightly against her backside.

She looked at the erect area with hungry eyes. Lynn then turned her attention back to her brother. He didn't look at her. His head faced to the side. Something of greater interest had managed to grab his attention, but Lynn knew that wasn't the case. Lincoln just didn't want to look at her.

Lynn stopped her grinding for a moment. "Lincoln?" She called quietly. He didn't dare face her. She called his name again but failed to regain his focus. "Look at me?" She said boldly. Lincoln eyes narrowed, his eyes still away from hers.

Lynn's grip on his wrists weakened. She had moved her hand and saw the red rings that were left behind by her tight grip. She looked in horror.

Her eyes shot back to her brother. His eyes were fixed on looking at anything but hers. She placed her hands on his shoulder and she began to worry. "Lincoln, please, look at me." She gently shook his shoulder, trying not to be as brutal as before.

Her eyes began to water as her brother neglected every one of her attempts for his attention. "I'm sorry." The words came out funny as her voice began to break. She can feel beneath her that her brother's breathing had gotten slightly rigid. Lynn noticed Lincoln's glazed eyes. He was fighting back tears.

She hurt him.

A rogue tear ran down the side of her face. Her lips quivered as she felt more of the warm tears escaping her eyes. She buried her face into her brother's chest. Lynn spat out apologies and request for forgiveness.

She felt a comforting hand plant itself gently on her back. Lynn lifted her head and gazed into her brother's eyes. "Get off me." He said coldly. She was shocked. She stayed the way she was for seconds after finally complying with his demand.

Lincoln sat up. He dusted himself off, rubbed away the tears that lingered, and cleared his throat. He looked at his sister and she tensed up. "What the hell is your problem?" He said calmly. It hurt the most because Lynn almost confused it with a serious question.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Lynn stuttered, sounding like an idiot. The lump in her throat began to hurt. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." He said with a poison to his word. The room was covered in silence. Lincoln avoided making eye contact with Lynn or leaving for that matter, in the case that it'll make things more awkward. Lynn didn't look at his angry-filled face but rather at his wrists where the crimson rings began to show more proudly. A deadly guilt washed over Lynn.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you." She mumbled, mentioning his sprained wrists

Lincoln quickly shot his focus to Lynn then followed her eyes to his wrists. He took one in his hand and began to gently massage it. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt anymore." They both looked at the damage that was done on Lincoln in silence.

Lincoln lifted himself from the bed. "I'll… I'll just head to my room now." With no other words, he made his way towards the door. He managed to place a hand on the knob when Lynn finally spoke up.

"I didn't want to be left behind, you know," Lynn said as if Lincoln would understand. He sighed. He let his hands slip of the knob and fall to his side. He turned and sat back in his small space of the bed.

"No, I don't." He admitted. "Explain." He pressed for more.

"E-ever since Lori and Leni left for college, Luna and Luan slowly followed after. It was hard enough to get over the fact they were no longer living in the same house. So I started panicking when I realized that you were growing up fast. I couldn't lose you too. It would be easier if I was the first one out between you and I. I could've coped with growing up because I'm the oldest in this house now. But I can't have you leave me behind." Lynn's voice began to break. The threat of more tears was noticeable by her glazed eyes. "Because you're still needed in this house. The younger ones need you. I need you."

Lynn had begun to tear up. She covered her shame with her hands. She felt the bed shift in weight. Lincoln had sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. He brought her into a warm embrace. "It's okay. I know growing up is a scary thing, but you're not alone. You got us to look out for you."

Lynn peaked out from her hands and into Lincoln's eyes. His smile melted her worries away. She took in a whiff of fresh air through her stuffed nose. "Thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." His smile slowly faded. Lincoln sighed. "We need to find you a boyfriend." Lynn ceased her tears and smiled up at her brother. She buried her head in his chest and sought comfort in his warmth.

"Ya. A boyfriend."


End file.
